dcextendeduniversefandomcom-20200222-history
Zeus
Zeus was the Olympian God of the Sky, Thunder, and Justice, as well as the King of the Olympian Gods, worshiped by the Amazons, Ancient Greeks, and Ancient Romans (though the latter civilization would give him the name Jupiter). He is the father of numerous children which includes the fearsome God of War, Ares, as well as the heroic Wonder Woman.Wonder Woman's Origin Story Will Go In This Direction Biography Ruling the Gods Zeus ruled over Olympus and his siblings, the Olympian Gods, as the most powerful one of them, and eventually, he fathered Athena, Apollo, Artemis, and Ares, among other godly and demigodly children. Creating the Races At some point afterwards, Zeus proceeded to create humanity, making them in the Olympian Gods' likeness, imbuing his creation with many virtues. It was also said that Zeus cruelly punished the Titan Prometheus for enlightening humankind, as Lex Luthor would recall, millennia later. However, the accuracy of said myth is unclear . As Zeus' son Ares started corrupting humanity with war, Zeus promptly created a new race in response - the Amazons, who were intended to protect humanity from Ares' influence, by speaking every human language and spreading both love and compassion. War of the Gods Ares, however, still viewed humanity with envious disgust and violently rebelled, killing off the other Olympian Gods for disagreeing with his bloodthirst and extremism. Ultimately Zeus faced his son in combat and was able to defeat him, driving Ares off Olympus, but was mortally wounded in the process. Before Zeus succumbed to his mortal wounds, Zeus fathered Diana (as a contingency weapon that could one day save humanity by defeating Ares) by Hippolyta, and created the protected island paradise Themyscira for the Amazons to live, hidden from the God of War. After all of this, the King of the Gods passed away. Legacy To be added Personality Zeus is known to have been incredibly powerful, yet equally benevolent and just, as well as divinely wise, since he would create humanity in the Olympian Gods' likeness (imbuing them with many virtues), and when Ares sought to corrupt them, he created the Amazons to protect humanity (imbuing them with the ability to spread love, compassion, and a mutual understanding among all human nations) from him. This demonstrates Zeus' great love for his firstly created race, as well as an extraordinary level of emotional intelligence and wisdom. Zeus' fearlessness, nobility, and foresight are on display when, despite Ares managing to slay every other god in the War of the Gods, Zeus faced his malevolent son in combat without hesitation and drove him back, in order to buy himself enough time to father Diana and create the protective paradise of Themyscira, so that when Ares returns, humanity will still have a godly savior capable of stopping the fearsome God of War. And indeed, Wonder Woman as a superhero seeks to uphold her late father's virtues and ideology. If the myth mentioned by Lex Luthor (about Zeus cruelly punishing Prometheus) is true, then Zeus can be said to have a darker side, but given Wonder Woman's reaction of frustration and anger upon hearing the account, it is likely that the myth is actually inaccurate. Powers and Abilities Powers= *'Olympian God Physiology:' As an Olympian God, and the King of the Gods, Zeus is a phenomenally powerful divine being, being the most powerful Olympian God of all. Indeed, Ares was only able to face Zeus in combat when greatly enhanced by the violence of the War of the Gods, and yet was still ultimately forced into retreat, with grievous wounds. Indeed, Lex Luthor used Zeus as one of several examples when describing the tremendous might of Superman. **'Immortality:' Zeus, due to him being an Olympian God, has lived for millennia without visibly aging, with him far predating humanity and the Amazons, having created both of these races. Everything we learned from our WONDER WOMAN edit bay visit with Patty Jenkins (2017) Gal Gadot. **'Super Strength:' Zeus had a tremendous level of physical strength, to the point that he was able to defeat and drive off a violence-enhanced Ares during the War of the Gods. **'Life Creation:' Zeus is known to have created both the human and Amazon races (imbuing both with their mindsets and abilities, notably the ability of the Amazons to speak every human language), the latter race in order to bring peace to humanity. Zeus also fathered Wonder Woman, specifically as the "Godkiller" - a contingency weapon to be used to subdue Ares and the latter's warfare manipulation powers.Everything we learned from our WONDER WOMAN edit bay visit with Patty Jenkins (2017) Gal Gadot. **'Realm Creation:' Zeus, right as the War of the Gods drew to a close, created the shielded island of Themyscira, in order to guarantee the Amazons protection from the outside world and from Ares. **'Divine Electrokinesis:' Zeus, as the God of Thunder, is able to generate and control divine electricity to an extreme degree. In Ares' War of the Gods illusion, it was seen that Zeus mortally wounded Ares with a tremendous lighting blast to the torso, forcing the grievously wounded God of War to retreat off Olympus. **'Invulnerability:' Zeus, as an Olympian God, is immune to death by normal superficial means. However, he can be slain by other gods, given as how Ares was able to kill him. Everything we learned from our WONDER WOMAN edit bay visit with Patty Jenkins (2017) Gal Gadot. **'Flight:' Zeus, as seen in Ares' War of the Gods illusion, can fly, with his final battle with Ares occurring as both gods were suspended in the air on Olympus. **'Omnilingualism:' Zeus, as an Olympian God, has the ability to fluently speak, read, and understand all human languages, even currently dead ones. |-| Abilities= *'Genius-level Intellect:' Zeus is extremely intelligent and divinely wise, given his tremendously long godly lifespan. Indeed, he had an unparalleled level of emotional intelligence and wisdom, demonstrated by Zeus' ability to imbue many virtues into both his human and Amazons creations. Zeus was also quite foresightful, given that prior to succumbing to his mortal wounds, he ensured that the Amazons would survive Ares' return (by creating the protected Themyscira), and that humanity would have another godly savior powerful enough to defeat Ares and protect them (by fathering Diana). His intellect also extends to his exceptional leadership skills. **'Expert Leader:' Zeus, having been King of Olympus, and the Olympian Gods for many centuries, is an extremely skilled, wise, just, and capable leader. *'Master Combatant:' Zeus is a phenomenally skilled and formidable combatant, as in the War of the Gods, he defeated Ares in their duel, grievously wounding and driving the God of War back, off of Olympus, though Ares managed to mortally wound Zeus in the process as well. |-| Weaknesses= *'Beings of Equal Power:' Zeus, when fighting other Olympian Gods (such as his son Ares), is more vulnerable, as they are powerful enough to injure and even kill Zeus, notably when Ares (after getting sufficiently empowered by the violence of the War of the Gods) was ultimately able to slay himEverything we learned from our WONDER WOMAN edit bay visit with Patty Jenkins (2017) Gal Gadot. |-| Equipment= To be added Relationships Family *Olympian Gods **Poseidon † - brother **Hades † - brother **Hestia † - sister **Ares † - son **Athena † - daughter **Apollo † - son **Artemis † - daughter *Wonder Woman - daughter Creations *Humanity *Amazons **Hippolyta - lover Enemies *Ares † - killer Trivia *DCEU Zeus has several differences from his original Greek mythology counterpart - the original Zeus had not been the one to create humanity (Prometheus doing so instead), and the original Zeus had been far more narcissistic and cruel, in addition to being less wise, loving, and foresightful. *DCEU Zeus life and role with humanity are quite similar to the role of biblical God for multiple reasons: **Zeus and God both created humanity, bestowed them with many virtues, and greatly loved them. **Zeus and God both defeated a former ally turned archnemesis (Ares and Lucifer), casting him out of the divine realm (Heaven and Olympus) for his rebellion and for envy of humanity. *Jupiter, the fifth and largest planet of the Solar System, is named after Zeus' Roman name. *Thursday (Iovis Dies in Latin), in most Romance languages, is named after Zeus' Roman name as well. *The story of Gods told in Wonder Woman is disputed as later in the movie, Hippolyta had rebuffed Diana indifferently claiming that the story told was actually merely a story. External links *Zeus at the Wonder Woman Wiki *Zeus at the DC Animated Universe *Zeus at the DC Database *Zeus at the DC Movies Wiki *Zeus at the DC Universe Online References Category:Wonder Woman characters Category:Gods Category:Magic users Category:Supporting characters Category:Presumed deceased Category:Deceased characters Category:Olympians Category:Heroes